


marmorian and the prince

by foxtoveni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Marmora Keith, Mutual Pining, No angst here, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), as much as the title sounds like a parody of beauty and the beast's title, coran and alfor appear v shortly btw, gays in space, i promise you it was not inspired by it lmao, i want my boys to be happy together, it's all fluff and good time folks, made up-planets and aliens appear also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtoveni/pseuds/foxtoveni
Summary: Lance, The Altean Prince and younger brother to The Altean Princess, enjoys traveling through different planets ever since he had been old enough to come to his father's negotiations and even do his own. Though he didn't really focus on job, but more on exploring - however this proved difficult to do considering how he was a magnet for kidnappers.





	marmorian and the prince

**Author's Note:**

> proofreading? I don't know her. (i say as i proofread anyways.)
> 
> typo counter: i know there's at least one freaking typo,,
> 
> EDIT: this au takes place where the galaxy is at peace and Galran aren't enemies but allies.

Sometimes negotiations or visits didn’t turn out as well and one could’ve hoped for. It was a gamble, a roll of the dice where snake eyes could mean your impending doom - specifically when you’re a Prince. Just for once, Lance would be grateful to not be kidnapped by grimy, greedy kings and queens of other planets, or even their civilians, to draw out riches in return of his rescue.

 

It’s not like it happened _all_ the time, but still on occasions that it did it was an already enough of a energy draining situation. It’s like going over a script over and over again to the point your brain isn’t even excited enough to express the emotions conveyed on the piece of paper onto the speech or character and this, is _exactly,_ how it felt getting kidnapped for like the tenth time. Luckily this time it wasn’t a king or queen, but only a convicted criminal from Planet Jertos, so the large man didn’t have an entire fleet to fend off rescue. This has been going on for like, what, a year or two since he was old enough to make errands on his own and accompany his father and older sister, this time without the acquaintance of his sister or father, or Coran, and doing everything on his own. Though, Lance can admit that his lack of taking bodyguards with him was maybe why he’s gotten in so much trouble.

 

He was and is very much capable of handling an entire band of enemies on his own, but in this case he was off guard and unarmed. He was just visiting this colorful, humble planet, with it’s equally colorful and humble people reminiscent of rocks, sea creatures and surface animals from Planet Earth combined.

 

He was just strolling down the empty sidewalks of a flower-bloomed street when he was swiftly knocked to the ground with a blunt hit to the head, and suddenly woke up with his snow-white hair half coated in a dry red liquid, and face and suit stained with whatever he has been dragged and thrown through. When he woke up, he had given a dismal groan of pain, to which announced his kidnapper of the Prince’s awakening.

 

“Rise and Shine, sleeping beauty,” the cloaked man greets. “I was starting to think you were dead! Which, to me, are no use of then. I would’ve have to drop your bouncy little body somewhere with money thrown to waste.”  
  
There was another groan given by the second party in the small place. Although dizzy with a slightly fuzzy vision, Lance was looking around the place through squinted eyes. He peered around, on, and about every little corner. There was no windows, only ventilation shafts in the red-dimmed room. Definitely some location of a ship, with a real musky odor of mold and just general lack of hygiene. Now it wasn’t because he’s a Prince, he’s in general an individual with a clean freak and high hygiene nature.

 

“Yeah, yeah, bad guy talk aside,” Lance tried his hands, only to find them bound with green glowing handcuffs, same situation with his ankles. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. He continued, “Have you thought of maybe cleaning up the place a little? I don’t know, maybe getting some flowers to improve the scent?”

 

The man growled, heavy tail slamming on the metal floor, evidently not appreciating his hostage’s talkative and sassy demeanor. “Watch your mouth, boy. You may be a Prince, but that will be of no use ‘round here with me.” he retorted, his gruff and hoarse voice rumbling in his tone. “Now, sit there and be quiet. I’ve got money to earn.” and so with that, the man left Lance locked in what he soon found out to be a storage room due the foreign letters engraved on the door after the man’s depart; he had pulled it just enough to see it. That aside, just how far they were from Planet Jertos, Lance could not even begin to guess. At least his ship was spared from this madman, unless he got to take it apart for salvageable parts.

 

Well. He can’t do anything about that if he’s just sitting there waiting for the ticks to go by, and he didn’t plan in staying there any longer anyways. The pain in his head from the blow was very dull, dizziness is just about gone and the fuzziness to his vision faded, so albeit it was dark, he could still make out something.

 

Boxes of just about every size and length stacked on top of one another, floors littered with fallen items and wrappers of food, larger items cloaked with sheaths, shelves stuffed with knacks of all sorts. This appeared to be loot of this criminal’s doings, and lucky enough for Lance the man had left a couple of items with needle-like objects near one of the shelves. Quite the mistake on his part. Personally, if Lance were to give advice, he wouldn’t leave items scattered around for the hostage’s escape.

 

Lance pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and stabilized himself upright, promptly plunging himself to roll across the floor and jerk himself back up with little struggle. Now came the tricky part; knocking down the contents without throwing the entire thing down on him. It was a high shelf where even on his normal height he couldn’t reach, unless he made a ladder but it’s not easy when your hands are cuffed to your back. “Ughhh,” Lance growled. “Nothing can be too easy, can it?”

 

No matter. Just moving to the side would provide no injury, but will still surely cause a ruckus. There was no way out of escaping-with-a-big-bang, huh? Of course not. Nudging himself off to the side, Lance positioned himself and reared up both legs before he sent them jamming down against the high shelf. A various amount of items fell down with a clamorous clang as the structure stumbled, when it settled back down, he worked fast to find the items that would grant him escape.

 

It didn’t take him long to find, and at last the situation decided to have mercy on him for the object was what looked to be a hair clip, among the other long, lock-picking-helper-looking items. He had to lean down and pick it up with his teeth, and it was successful but something startled him greatly to the point he dropped it again.

 

There was a loud commotion outside. Gunshots and the constant clanging of a weapon against metal. Was the ship being looted by other criminals? If so he must get out of here and _fast._ He ain’t dealing with more kidnappings.

 

Diving his head back down he picked the clip once more, and once sitting upright again he’s thrown it over his head and caught it in a fist. He multi tasked between glancing at the door and to what he could see of his hands, soon freed, he poked around in the keyhole of the ones around his ankles, desperately trying to set himself free as now only silence was present, and not long after; footsteps unmistakably going for the storage room door. It was a battle against time now, and time it was until the very last tick.

 

The door slid open just as if it had responded to the clicks of the unlocking handcuffs. But they responded to that of a hooded and masked boy at the door, with a long purple tail at the back and a withdrawn blade at the side - Lance, however, had responded with a quick maneuver and his own weapon that he picked up from the criminal's loot on the ground.

 

The head of the spear was a foot away from the new stranger’s masked face, instead of alarm however he appeared calm. “Relax,” the boy spoke, words multi-voiced, the body of Lance's former kidnapper unconscious a few feet away behind. “I’m here to help.”

 

Lance knew perfectly well of this man’s getup and gave a sigh of relief, “Thank God!” he retreated, allowing his guard down, tossing the spear away. “I know who you are. Sorry, I thought some other looters were on board.” Lance apologized, never taking his eyes off the other.

 

That purple tail with a furred tip and along the underside only a foot of length of the swaying appendage was very much like some of the Galra’s tails, they seemed to be rare on Galran appearances. He was also small, like smaller than all Galras, (half-breed, maybe?) and also he himself by a foot or two with a more nimble, but toned, look to his body. The Blade Of Marmora was a group squad set out on saving people from problems like, for instance, kidnapping, and boy, was he glad those noises outside was one of these protective space rangers.

 

“Do I have the pleasure of knowing my rescuer’s name?” smirking, Lance threw a rather flirty look toward said rescuer.  
  
“Keith,” the boy, now introduced as Keith, replied. "My name's Keith."

 

Lance’s brows furrowed, but then smiled.  “That’s a cute name, and also kinda.. odd, for an alien - sounds very human-like.”

 

Lance could practically _feel_ Keith’s unknown eyes rolling behind his mask. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here.”

 

                                                                             

 

 

 

The masked stranger of Marmora had surely caught Lance’s eyes. Though the boy couldn’t stay forever at the Castle with his duties and whatnot, which is why he entirely blames that one Marmorian, Galran boy for keeping him up at night and invading his thoughts at day.

 

Okay, so, Lance likes to flirt a lot with every man and woman that gets his fancy, yes, and he gets fatigued with them for a short while, like four days, but with this Keith guy? It’s been more than  _weeks_ since he had rescued him and he’s still getting all amorous over it. He even started to get the butterflies in his stomach and a fast, rhythmic heart every time he thought of him and _dreams_  - he’s never gotten that far into the phenomena called love. He already got past infatuation, to crush, to finally _actually_ having developed deeper, romantic feelings for the boy.

 

“Lance?” a voice at the door, drawing Lance from his musings. “King Alfor requests your presence!”  
  
“Why?” Lance groans, already having an enough share of stuff to deal with. He rolled over, burying his face into a pillow. “Please tell him I’m asleep, Coran.” he muffled.

 

“I think the entire galaxy knows you _rarely_ sleep in, my boy.” Coran teased.

 

“Fiiiine,” Lance complained, and all the way to the closet to get ready, grumbled about something. It’s not like he didn’t want to see his father or anything but he was too jittery from that encounter with Keith. His mind was a swarm of nothing but the damn boy, and the little voice reminding him that the possibilities of ever seeing him again were slim to none. He might as well get fresh air today. Right. After whatever’s his father’s got to say, he’ll go to a nearby planet to visit.

 

Quickly, he slipped on his black and blue piloting suit and equipped back on his Altean Tiara that he had taken off for the night yesterday shortly after his nightly routine. Once over and done with his outfitting, the doors to his bedroom slid open and revealed Coran waiting there to court him to wherever his father might be at.

 

He was precisely at the dining room, seated at the far end corner with breakfast served in three plates. Or at least served in Lance’s, half-eaten in Alfor’s, and a picked-clean one across the table to Lance.

 

Confused, Lance lifted a brow. “We having a meeting?” he inquired. It could full well be somebody else like his sister, but his father never forces him to eat breakfast whenever he wishes to - unless Lance was starving himself by forgetting to eat.

 

“Very much so.” Alfor nodded. “Our newcomer’s being shown to his room to set down his belongings.” He added, smiling at his son as he took a seat and dug in. “He’s not a new face to you, you’ve met him before.”  
  
“Have I, now?”  
  
Lance then hears the doors he had just come in from slide open once again, stepping aside to show a small framed, but softly toned boy bearing a Marmora Armor. _Keith._ He may have not seen Keith’s face before but he could recognize him anytime and speaking of which, the boy finally had that mask off and his hood down, finally showing to Lance a face of a lilac lavender-skinned Galra, with puffy feline ears collocated at the top of his head within black hair falling over his forehead and curling around the nape of his neck, dull yellow eyes so bright that Lance swore could glow in the dark.

 

“Hello again.” Keith waved a hand in a greet, voice no longer multi due the lack of a mask. Lance noted, as the other was stepping his way over the table to sit back down. “Long time no see, hm?” making conversation, Keith smiled. That just about had Lance’s little heart doing amazing acrobatics in it’s fleshy and bony cage. _Fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

Shortly after breakfast, Keith and Lance were left to their own devices. It has been explained that Keith is now to be Lance’s bodyguard, everyone thought this would surely give Lance a new source of dramatic complaining, especially Alfor, but as it has it, he was more than pleased of having this boy as the one who watches out for his back and helps him whenever he’s in trouble.

 

“I’m just heading out to another planet to visit.” Lance announced, turning his head to his new bodyguard, who was currently amazed and filled with innocent curiosity with an Altean trinket from Lance’s collection. Though his attention is quickly pulled away when Lance told of this, causing Keith's long tail to flick and shiny yellow eyes to squint in that same accusatory look.

 

“Careful,” Keith spoke with a tilt of amusement, “Don’t go getting kidnapped by a dragon now.” teasing, Keith returned to the object in his hands, inspecting every little nook and cranny it offered. His ears twitched at Lance’s scoff, but didn't look up.

 

“Excuse me, I don’t think a dragon’s gonna be so sneaky on kidnapping _anybody,”_ he says as-a-matter-of-fact, a hand clutching his chest with feigned offence. “Plus, I’m well more than capable of taking on a dragon. Just you watch me, kitty,” Lance leaned in forward, causing his bed to creak a little from the mattress’ worn springs. This noise is what alerted Keith of Lance’s proximity, as the very creak made him look up and suddenly see Lance’s face inches from his own, and his eyes don’t deceive him on the slight hint of red on smooth tanned skin much like the own, much bigger hint of dark purple, he shared across his nose.

 

Lance’s exposed finger from the suit’s gloves had found a home on his Adam’s Apple, gently pressing against the bump there before trailing up to his chin in a way that made both of Keith's ears bend back and throat produce an audible purr, to which sparked Lance to continue. “I’ll swoon you, baby.”

 

Lance retreated his body and hand, sitting innocently on his side of the bed, “Well, let’s get going! We can explore Planet Arcoiris together!” Lance bounced off the bed excitedly as if nothing had just happened, mindlessly packing stuff into a white bag and home bound to the door toward his ship. But before completely disappearing, Lance poked his head back into the room, looking over his shoulder. “Oh, and keep the mask off. I very much like looking at your face.” leaving Keith with that, he ran down the hallway, calling for him, “Hurry, Keithy-Boy!”  
  
Keith was stunned and speechless. It’s not easy to get many expressions or words from him, but lo and behold this boy did it. After all, he’s been into the Prince ever since he was a little kid, when Prince Lance himself was a little kid. Back then little kid-Keith didn’t know what he was feeling, but as he grew and discovered his sexuality - he found out two things: for one, that he’s gay and for two, that the flirty Prince known as Lance stole his heart way before he even met him.

 

He gave a fond smile at the door where Lance stood ticks before, then pushed himself off the bed and tucked away the things Lance was just showing him in their perspective places.

 

                                                                             

 

Keith dumped his own bag into his room in Lance’s ship. Back at the Castle of Lions he had to empty out another bag and get whatever he needed, he wasn’t prepared for another trip so soon so he just more or less cramped his belongings carelessly in the closet and got others on this bag he now had at his side. He hopes he got everything he needed, Lance was kinda rushy about hurrying.

 

After settling into his room, Keith made his way for the cockpit as the ship was taking off, leaving behind the Altean planet temporarily. When he got to the pilot's area, there Lance was standing in the middle of the white and grey room with streaks of blue in places, a glass rounding the front part to allow the pilot to see from the front to peripheral. All it showed now was the endless black abyss of space, freckled with dots of stars everywhere you look. In the center, two small pillar-esque controls where by each of Lance’s sides where his hands were currently located - much like Keith had seen on old tapes from galaxy-wide broadcast parades with the Castle Of Lions having joined, with a mini tour to the large castle-steering place included in said video. Lance’s own ship was like a small, cute parody of the Castle Of Lions.

 

It was apparent to Keith that Lance had still to notice his presence, so he took this opportunity to sneak up to him to wrap his arms around the Prince’s waist, embracing the taller boy from behind with hands resting on his lap and chin nuzzled in the neck, body pressed to the backside of the Prince. In that span of time from the moment, Keith felt Lance’s body freeze under his touch but soon enough melt into it.

 

Lance was smirking, looking at Keith’s pointy nose and thin lips from the corner of his eye. “Does the kitty want attention? I’d scratch your ear, but you may swat at me if I take off that hood.” The teasing was just going back and forth today between him and Keith, but it was a fond teasing, one that made them look as if they’ve know each other for years.

 

“Mm. No, I won’t swat at you.” he said, genuine and soft.  
  
“Oh. Really?”  
  
“Yes, really.”

“Then you won’t swat at me if I ask you out on a date?” Lance blurted before he could really stop himself, he was wishing to every deity that Keith couldn’t see the red that has completely overtaken his face, from having just confessed and from growing worry at rejection and Keith’s reaction, being suddenly way too silent and not helping Lance in the least.

 

Then Keith’s moving, but arms are firm in the embrace - and then, a soft feather kiss of a press of warm lips to his cheek audibly mwuah’s in Lance’s pointy, pierced ears. He could feel the smile in the kiss as it’s source retreated to the shoulder, the boy purring, sending vibrations on Lance’s neck and shoulder. Keith was still smiling, even wider now, unable to keep his excitement and happiness bubbled.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna continue this but idk?? let me know if you'd like to read more and I'd might just write one or two more chapters! sorry if it's a little sluggish at the end, kinda rushed due excitement to getting to the kiss-on-the-cheek part.


End file.
